recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chocolate and White Yule Log
10 to 12 servings. Ingredients * 4 eggs, separated and at room temperature * 1/2 cup Plus 1/3 cup Sugar, divided * 1 tsp vanilla extract * 1/2 cup all-purpose flour * 1/4 cup HERSHEY'S cocoa * 1/2 tsp baking powder * 1/4 tsp baking soda * 1/8 tsp salt * 1/3 cup water WHITE cream FILLING * 1/2 teaspoon unflavored gelatin * 1 tablespoon cold water * 2/3 cup HERSHEY'S Premier white chips * 1/4 cup milk, 1 teaspoon vanilla extract * 1 cup (1/2 pt.) cold whipping cream Chocolate GLAZE * 2 tablespoons butter or margarine * 2 tablespoons HERSHEY'S cocoa or Dutch Processed cocoa * 2 tablespoons water * 1 cup powdered sugar * 1/2 teaspoon vanilla extract Directions # Heat oven to 375 °F. Line 15-1/2x10-1/2x1-inch jelly-roll pan with foil; generously grease foil. # Beat egg whites in large bowl until soft peaks form; gradually add 1/2 cup Sugar, a tablespoon at a time, beating on high speed of mixer until stiff peaks form. # Beat egg yolks and vanilla in medium bowl on high speed about 3 minutes; gradually add remaining 1/3 cup Sugar. Continue beating 2 additional minutes or until mixture is thick and lemon-colored. # Stir together flour, cocoa, baking powder, baking soda and salt; gently fold into egg yolk mixture alternately with water just until mixture is smooth. Gradually fold chocolate mixture into egg whites; spread batter evenly into prepared pan. # Bake 12 to 15 minutes or until top springs back when touched lightly in center. # Immediately loosen cake from edges of pan; invert on clean linen towel sprinkled with powdered sugar. # Carefully peel off foil. # Immediately roll cake in towel starting from narrow end; place on wire rack. # Cool completely. # Prepare WHITE cream FILLING. # Unroll cake; remove towel. # Spread with filling; reroll cake. # Spread chocolate GLAZE over top and sides. # Cover; refrigerate until just before serving. # Garnish with WHITE LEAVES and Candied cherries, if desired. # Cover; refrigerate leftover dessert. WHITE cream FILLING # Sprinkle gelatin over cold water in small cup; let stand 1minute to soften. # Place white chips and milk in small microwave-safe bowl. # Microwave at HIGH (100%) 30 seconds to 1 minute; stir after 30 seconds, until chips are melted and mixture is smooth when stirred. # Add gelatin mixture and vanilla; stir until gelatin is dissolved. # Cool to room temperature. # Beat whipping cream in small bowl until stiff; carefully fold into chip mixture. # Refrigerate 10 minutes or until filling begins to set. # About 2 cups filling. Chocolate GLAZE # Melt butter in small saucepan over low heat; add cocoa and water. # Cook, stirring constantly, until smooth and slightly thickened. # Do not boil. # Remove from heat; cool slightly. # Gradually add powdered sugar and vanilla, beating with whisk until smooth. # About 2/3 cup. See also Category:Chocolate Recipes Category:Christmas Desserts Category:Cocoa Recipes Category:Egg yolk Recipes Category:Gelatin Recipes Category:Glace cherry Recipes Category:Light whipping cream Recipes Category:Vanilla extract Recipes Category:White chocolate chip Recipes